


Who Cares?

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, mention of a strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Leaning back in the seat Eugene got ready for the drive into New Orleans.  Sid wanted to go to “the club” La Portes du Paradis.  Eugene knew it was some kind of high end strip club, but really weren’t they all the same?
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Who Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fic for the prompt “not interested, thank you.”
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Translation: la portes du paradis “the gates to paradise.
> 
> Characters based solely from The Pacific (TV)

Huffing out a sigh Eugene fell backwards onto his bed, mentally preparing himself for the night ahead. It was Sid’s bachelor party and a bunch of his friends were taking him out for a night on the town. Of course, Eugene was invited and of course he couldn’t say no. He really didn't enjoy nights like these, but would go along because it was Sid and he was his best friend.

Hearing a chirp from his phone. He opened a text.

_ Sid: Have your ass ready by 8:00. We’re coming by to pick you up. _

_ Eugene: Yeah, yeah I’ll be here. _

Stumbling towards the shower he tried to revive his tired body. He’d been up late the previous night studying for his Intro to Botany exam. He was bushed. Sticking his face under the warm water he felt himself start to relax. Letting the steam rise around his body he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

Toweling off he hunted through his dresser looking for boxers. Standing in front of his closet he contemplated what he was going to wear. Closing his eyes he thought about where they were going tonight. What should he even wear to a strip club? Sid having his party there was so cliche and it held absolutely no interest for Eugene.

Checking the clock he saw it was 7:45pm; better hurry up. Finishing getting dressed he saw lights flash through the window as a car pulled into the driveway. Giving himself one last look over in the mirror he decided this would just have to do. Throwing on a jacket he locked up and headed out.

Ducking into the car he was immediately engulfed in a big hug from Sid who had already obviously been drinking. Laying a smacking kiss on Eugene’s cheek he slung his arm around his neck.

“Can you believe this Eugene?” He slurred. “Am getting married tomorrow.” Smiling widely he leaned his head back against the seat. “To the most amazing girl there ever was.” 

He turned his full attention to Eugene. “You good with where we’re heading tonight?” He questioned. 

“I know it’s not your thing, but if nothing else throw back some drinks and just hang out with me.”

Hearing a laugh from the front seat he glanced up at Bill, apparently the designated driver for now. “Sledge will be fine.” He chuckled. “He’s the most sane out of all of us. Aren’t you Sledge?” He teased.

Leaning back in the seat Eugene got ready for the drive into New Orleans. Sid wanted to go to “the club” La Portes du Paradis. Eugene knew it was some kind of high end strip club, but really weren’t they all the same? Naked women giving men a show. Sid wanted to hit the club and make the rounds on Bourbon Street. Thankfully it wasn’t too far of a drive for Eugene since he was already attending college there. In fact, it was his big fat mouth that made a comment about it in passing that caused him to now be in this predicament.

  
  
  
  


Snafu sat in his office, watching the monitors to make sure nobody got to handsy with one of his girls. He ran a pretty high end club, but there were always the ones that thought it was okay to touch instead of just watch.

He had bouncers that usually caught it before it got too far, but that was one of the drawbacks of running a popular club. On occasion they had to get rough with someone, but it was rare.

Snafu took good care of his girls. The pay was exceptional and protection was top notch. Nobody messed with him and therefore left his girls alone.

Seeing a group come in through the doors he leaned in a little closer. Now what was this? He thought grinning. Three guys just entered and one of them caught his attention straight away. He looked more subdued than the others, fiery strands of hair. To be honest he looked really uncomfortable; looking everywhere but at the stage.

Buzzing one of his waitresses she sauntered in, hand on her hip.

“What can I do you for Snafu?” She winked.

“Tell the bartender the rounds are on me for that group,” he pointed at the monitor.

“Ah hah,” she chuckled. “Such a sucker for a red head Snaf.”

Raising a finger to his lips, eyes twinkling he whispered “that’s just between us.”

Throwing her head back laughing she turned and headed out of the room.

Who came to a strip club that was shy? Snafu wondered. He didn’t generally head down to the club unless he was required for an incident or if he found something particularly interesting and this guy was very interesting.

Shoving up out of his seat he entered the bathroom taking in his appearance. Dressed in black as always he shrugged into his jacket covering up the see through black shirt.

Running a hand through his hair he decided he looked pretty damn good.

Exiting his office he quickly went down the stairs stopping at the bar.

“Hey,” the bartender exclaimed. “What’s brought you down here tonight?”   


He continued filling orders taking in Snafu leaning nonchalantly against the counter. Fetching a whiskey glass he poured his usual.

“How has that group been over there,” Snafu asked, gesturing towards Eugene’s party.

“Hasn’t caused any trouble.” Wiping a spill up off the bar counter he tried to talk above the music that was currently playing.

“That little blonde guy is pretty drunk but he hasn’t done anything to worry about.” Turning to fill some other orders he sent the waitress in her tiny lingerie back to the customers with their drinks.

Watching her move across the room and depositing the drinks Snafu noticed the red head once again was avoiding looking at the stage. Seeing him get up from the table and head outside Snafu saw his shot. Motioning to Burgie he called “keep things under wraps in here.” Pointing towards the door he yelled out “gotta check on somethin’ outside.”

Rolling his eyes Burgie shooed him off. Everyone knew Snafu couldn’t resist a redhead and what was interesting was Snafu owned the most profitable gentlemen’s club in New Orleans and he wasn’t even attracted to women.

Weaving through the bodies and heading out the door he took a look around. Not seeing him at first he frowned. Surely he hadn’t left without his friends. Scouting around the side of the building he finally spotted him leaning against the concrete wall of the club. Watching him tip back his beer and take a drink Snafu was struck with how attractive he was. Snafu made it a rule to not hit on guys in his club, but he could tell this one was going to make it very difficult not to break that rule. In fact, he’d like to stomp on it.

Slipping up next to him and leaning against the wall he lit a cigarette glancing over to see the redhead’s response. Snafu would leave him be if he seemed indifferent, but he was hoping that wouldn’t be the case.

“Hey,” he started. “I’m Snafu, and you are?” He questioned, raising a brow.

Eugene had seen the dark haired man sidle up to him just close enough to be unnerving. Taking in his appearance he noticed he was breathtakingly handsome. Sharp angular jawline, dark hair, smirking smile. You could tell he was from New Orleans. The question was why had he come over here?

Turning his head to look the man in the eye he felt his heart rate speed up. “I’m Eugene,” he offered. “I’m here with a bachelor party, but this isn’t really my scene.” Leaning his head back against the wall he continued “I needed a breath of fresh air.” Chuckling lightly he laid a grin on Snafu. 

“You’re not into these types of establishments?” Snafu questioned. “They make you uncomfortable?” 

Dropping his cigarette he ground it out under the heel of his boot. “What don’t you like about it.” He asked. He was genuinely interested. He didn’t get many people at his club that would prefer to stand outside rather than watch his girls.

Shrugging his shoulders Eugene took a drink of his beer. “I don’t know,” he replied. “I don’t think it paints women in a very positive light.”

Snafu felt dismayed at that response. He certainly didn’t want to tell him he owned the club just yet.

“The girls choose to work here,” he offhandedly replied. “They’re paid quite well.” Lighting up another cigarette he eyed Eugene waiting for a response.

“Yeah, I know.” He replied. “I just don’t feel comfortable sitting at a table watching women take their clothes off.” Shrugging his shoulders he continued “I’m just  **not interested, thank you** .”

Kicking his foot in the gravel he glanced over at the man noticing his body language by the rigidness of his shoulders. Looking Snafu straight in the eye he continued. “That seems too intimate for public display.”

Sighing, Snafu murmured “it’s not for everyone, just those that appreciate it.” 

There was no way in hell he was telling this beautiful man that he owned the club. He’d have no shot with him.

Testing the waters and leaning a little closer he attempted to steer the conversation away from the current topic.

“Are you from here?” He asked, inching a little closer. Seeing how close he could get before Eugene moved away. They were practically arm to arm now. He could just catch the scent of whatever cologne he’d put on.

“I go to school at the university.” Eugene responded. “So I don’t live too far from here.”

Tapping his cigarette Snafu just had to ask “so you’ve never been here before?” Staring intently he waited to see a look of revulsion cross his face, instead he only found indifference.

“Like I said,” Eugene replied. “It's just not my thing.” Pushing away from the wall he spared Snafu a glance. “It was nice talking to you. I better get back inside before Sid makes a fool out of himself.” He was somewhat attracted to Snafu. There was something about him that made his heart beat a little faster and his stomach twist.

Panicking a bit Snafu spouted off the first thing that came to his mind. “Could I get your number? Maybe go out for a coffee sometime?” Hoping his desperation didn’t shine through.

Looking hesitantly Eugene thought it over. He guessed it wouldn’t really matter if he gave him his number. He doubted he’d call him anyway. 

Heading back into the club Snafu smiled down at his phone saving Eugene Sledge into his contacts.

  
  


Days at the club were pretty normal, clean-up, restocking, ordering, paychecks. Snafu just lost one of his girls. Finally finished college and was moving away. He was sorry to see her go; that meant he needed to hire another. He’d ask his girls and see if they knew of anyone. He didn’t usually have any trouble finding new ones. The pay was good and nothing shady went on.

“Burgie,” Snafu called out coming down the stairs out of his office. “I’ve got a question.” 

Surprisingly Burgie was happily married and he made a hell of a bouncer.

Unloading stock to put behind the bar he glanced up. He and Snafu had been friends for many years; well before the club ever opened. No one knew Snafu better than Burgie.

“What’s up,” he called over his shoulder unloading bottles out of one of the crates. Seeing Snafu with a frown upon his face he stopped what he was doing giving him his full attention.

“You know the other night when I met that guy?” He questioned. “I can’t seem to get him out of my head.” Worrying the button on his sleeve he looked down knowing Burgie would understand what he was talking about.

“Did you get his number?” Burgie asked, rolling his sore shoulders from lifting the crates of alcohol. It was astounding the amount of booze they went through a night.

“Yeah,” Snafu murmered. “Here’s the deal though.” He started. “He doesn’t like the club.” Shooting Burgie with an inquisitive glance he asked “what do I do about that?” 

Pausing in his job Burgie gave his friend a good look. Snafu was pretty self-assured. Not a guy to be fucked with. He had lovers here and there, nothing ever serious. He prided himself on staying relationship free. “Well, it might be hard to date somebody that is offended by what you do.”

“I know,” Snafu ran a hand through his curls, still damp from his shower this morning. The shower in which he jerked off to the thought of fucking Eugene. “I can’t get him out of my head.”

Thinking it over Burgie replied “maybe you should call him up and go out somewhere away from the club.” Giving him a glance he grabbed him by the shoulder. “Don’t be surprised if this doesn’t go how you’d like Snaf. If he doesn’t like your club it would be hard to have a relationship with him.”

Giving Burgie a forlorn stare he whispered “I’m ready for a relationship Burgie.” Face falling in resignation he whimpered. “I’m tired of being alone.”

“Give it a try, Snaf,” Burgie encouraged. “Worst thing that can happen is it won’t go well, but maybe you’ll click and you can ease him in to knowing about the club.”

Nodding his head Snafu pulled up Eugene’s number.

_ Snafu: Hey, this is Snafu. You want to grab coffee somewhere? _

  
  


Eugene was surprised when he saw an unknown number pop on his messages.

Seeing it was Snafu he decided to text him back.

_ Eugene: Sure, just tell me when and where. _

This was a surprising development Eugene thought. He hadn’t thought he’d hear back from the suave and sophisticated man.

Meeting him at the local coffee shop downtown he was surprised to see him dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Beaming a smile at Eugene across the room Eugene decided that smile was a dangerous weapon. Sliding into the seat across from him he shot him a grin.

“I’m just going to say that I never expected you to actually contact me.” Leaning his elbow on the table Eugene chuckled. “What gives?”

Snafu was stuck; tongue tied. Why’d this guy have to be so perfect? Feeling uncomfortable and out of his element he tried to keep it casual. 

“To be honest I’m a bit taken with you.” Leaning towards Eugene he held him in a level stare. 

“Taken with me?” Eugene laughed. “Are you serious?” Taking a sip of his coffee he waited for the other man’s response.

Feeling flushed Snafu tried for his usual flirtatious self. “Well, you know I just haven’t been able to get ya out of my head.”

Smiling Eugene fiddled with the napkin on the table. “I find that hard to believe.”

Slipping into easy conversation Eugene asked that one fateful question. “So what do you do for a living?”

Stalling Snafu took a drink of his coffee. “I run a business.” He responded. Hoping it would be left at that. Trying to change the subject he quickly asked “what are you studying?”

Not letting go that easy Eugene replied “I’m studying biology.” Leaning forward he asked. “What kind of business?”

Here it was Snafu thought. The deal breaker. “Well you know that club where we met?” Meeting Eugene’s eyes he continued. “I own it.” Watching him to see his response, Snafu waited.

“You own that club?” Eugene asked, somewhat confused. “You mean to tell me that you run that strip club?”

“I prefer to call it a gentlemen’s club,” he sighed. Leaning back in his chair he waited for the polite dismissal. He wasn’t ashamed of what he did, but he could understand why some people may not enjoy it.

“What made you want to do that?” Eugene asked, seeming genuinely interested. “It doesn’t seem like something someone would decide to do without giving it some thought.”

“I was kind of around it when I was younger. My mom waitressed at a club like mine.” Draining the last of his coffee he continued. “She made good money doin’ it.”

“Interesting,” Eugene replied, checking his phone. Seeing a text from Bill he waited to reply.

Watching him check his phone Snafu felt a little disheartened. He wasn’t interested. He had no chance. “Do you need to go?” He asked, glancing down at the table.

“No,” Eugene replied. “It’s just Bill. I’ll get back with him later.”

Settling back in his seat Eugene continued getting to know the other man. He’d been surprised by Snafu's choice of work, but it couldn’t hurt to sit and chat with him.

Glancing up at the clock he realized it had been almost an hour since he’d arrived. “Oh wow,” he exclaimed. “I’ve got to go. My class starts in fifteen minutes.” 

Watching him fumble around for some cash to leave Snafu waved him off. It had been nice sitting and talking with Eugene. It would be great to be able to continue doing that, but he had a feeling that after Eugene left he wouldn’t hear from him again.

“You’ve got my number,” Snafu looked up at him, blue eyes glinting. “Give me a call sometime and we’ll meet up again.” Trying to seem indifferent he rose to go. “It was real nice talkin’ to ya Eugene.”

“Yeah,” Eugene mumbled. “I’ll do that.” Rushing out the door he hurriedly headed to his class; hoping he wouldn’t be late.

  
  


Snafu glumly entered the side door of the club. If he could have just had a chance Eugene might have liked him, but of course his work had come up. He felt like it had effectively closed that door.

“Cheer up,” he heard Burgie call out. “It can’t possibly be that bad.” Crossing over from behind the bar he took a seat at one of the tables, gesturing for Snafu to sit down.

“How’d it go?” He questioned, knowing the look on his friend’s face.

“I think it went okay, but I had to tell him about the club.” Sighing, he leaned his hand on his chin.

“Did he get upset?” Burgie asked, trying to get his friend to open up. Snafu was tight lipped in general, but today he looked like he needed to talk.

“No,” he replied. “He didn’t really say anything about it at all.”

Feeling like he was pulling teeth Burgie prodded him again. “Then why the upset face?”

“I don’ know Burgie.” Sighing heavily he continued. “Things felt weird when he left and I don’t think he’ll call me.”

“You could always call him,” Burgie said, getting up to pour his friend a drink. Sliding it in front of him he watched him take a sip of the amber colored liquid.

“Yeah, maybe.” Snafu stood up to go to his office. He was tired of this conversation and was going to lose himself in work for a bit. “It is what it is, Burgie.” He mumbled heading up the stairs.

  
  


Staring at his phone Eugene debated. Did he send him a message? He felt like maybe what he said at the club had offended Snafu. He said for him to call him though. Sending off a quick text to Bill he looked for some advice.

_ Sledge: Do you think I should send him a message?” _

Waiting patiently Eugene flipped through the television channels trying to find something to watch. Hearing his phone chirp he opened the message.

_ Bill: Just call him. He obviously likes you. Take a chance and have some fun. Who cares what he does for a living? Although I’m a little jealous he gets to look at those pretty girls everyday. Lol _

Rolling his eyes Eugene didn’t even respond. Throwing his phone down on the couch he stared at the television debating on what to do. Hearing a chirp he reached out and grabbed his phone.

_ Snafu: I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can meet again? _

Staring down a smile crept across Eugene’s face. So he did like him. Feeling relief at not having to be the first one to send a message he quickly typed back.

_ Eugene: I’d like that. _

He’d like that? Snafu was surprised to get a message back so quickly. In fact, he felt a little sheepish that he couldn’t wait to let Eugene get a hold of him first.

Meeting quite a few times over the next couple of weeks they got to know each other better. Snafu enjoyed his time with Eugene and felt like things were going well. They hadn’t talked about the club anymore and Eugene hadn’t been back.

“Hey,” Burgie called, interrupting his train of thought. “We’ve got a problem down here.”

What kind of problem could they possibly have? The club didn’t even open for another hour. Resigning himself to dealing with whatever nonsense had come up he walked slowly down the stairs.

Coming around the corner he saw a sea of faces. Shooting Burgie a confused look he asked “what the hell is goin’ on?”

“Surprise,” Burgie yelled, grabbing him in for a hug. “Happy Birthday Snaf.”

Glancing around Snafu saw all of his girls and friends. Smiling broadly he clapped Burgie on the shoulder.

“Guess I’m footin’ the bill for this little party.” He teased. Watching people head towards the bar and being greeted with repeated happy birthdays Snafu felt amazing. There was only one thing missing and he knew he wouldn’t come.

Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket. Seeing a message he opened it up.

_ Eugene: What are you doing?” _

Smiling Snafu typed an answer back.

_ Snafu: Burgie threw me a party to celebrate my bday. Wish you were here. _

There, he’d invited him to come; maybe he’d show.

_ Eugene: A party huh, sounds fun. Happy bday.  _

Deciding to push his luck he sent another message.

_ Snafu: You busy? _

Watching the little typing bubbles pop up he waited.

_ Eugene: You know I really like that jacket. _

Huh? How in the hell did Eugene know what jacket he was wearing. Scanning the crowd he hoped against hope that maybe Eugene had come to the party.

_ Eugene: Come outside. I’ll see you where we met. _

He was here, outside, but here. Rushing out of the club Snafu turned the corner seeing the auburn locks of hair catch on the moonlight.

Smiling Eugene greeted him with a warm hug.

“Hi Snaf,” he started. “Happy Birthday.” Staying close Eugene threaded his fingers around Snafu’s neck. “I thought maybe our first kiss should be where we met.”

Heart pounding Snafu lifted a hand to his jaw. Placing a gentle kiss to Eugene’s lips he sighed. Perfection, pure perfection.

“You know this is a hell of a birthday gift, Eugene” he murmured, unable to stop from stealing another kiss. He could stand out here all night with his arms wrapped around Eugene.

“Come on Snaf,” Eugene tugged at his shirt. “Let’s go inside and have a drink.”

“You want to go in?” Snafu asked in surprise.

“Snafu,” Eugene chuckled. “I really don’t care about this,” he gestured at the building. “It’s part of your life and I want to be too.”

“You do?” Snafu whispered, pulling Eugene close.

“Of course, silly” Eugene grinned. “I go where you go.” Placing one more kiss upon that stunning mouth Eugene pulled him inside the club.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
